What Is With This Girl?
by WannaBee Is Not A Bee
Summary: In class 3b of Ouran High School, is a girl that acts and looks like Hunny! She's really tall too! But what is with her? Why doesn't she go to the host club? Is it because she has a boyfriend? Who is he? T 'cause of later chapters.


**HEEEYY! I should be writing something else but I am writing this! Hope ya like it!**

**Chapter 1: Do You Know Me or My Fiancé?**

**3rd Person POV**

A tall girl, almost as tall as Mori, just about an inch shorter, with rather shaggy shoulder-length blonde hair that was slightly swept to the left and big grown eyes walked down the halls of Ouran Academy. It was after school so barely any people were in the halls. The girl had on dark blue, faded jeans, a barely see-through, flowy, white half-sleeve off the shoulder shirt. You could see her hot pink bra through the shirt, also the straps of the bra because the shirt was off the shoulder. The odd thing about the girl was that she had furry black cat ears with hot pink ribbons and little gold bells on them, on the top of her head. She also carried around a bunny, similar to Bun-Bun, but it was black and had a white top hat with a hot pink ribbon on it. She also had bigger breasts than most of the girls. To be exact, she had about D-cups.

She came up to big pink double doors. A sign above the door said "Music Room #3". She perked up even more if that was even possible. "AH-HAA!" she said, "FOUND YA, YOU NINJA-LIKE-HIDING-ROOM!" she said this so bubbly and you could swear you saw flowers appear as she said it.

The girl opened the door. She wasn't surprised when there were blinding lights and sparkles and rose petals flew out of the room. She just ran a little into the room. As she took her last step, 6 gorgeous guys along with 1 very feminine guy all said "Welcome!"

"Oh….there are still people in here…." The tall blonde girl said sadly, "I guess I will call Finn to pick me up…" even though she was sad, you could still see those flowers. "Wait Princess!" a blonde guy with indigo eyes said, "Why are you sad? You should stay!" he said slightly looking up and giving the girl a rose.

"I thought no one would be in here….now my plans are ruined! Waaaahh!" she said crying.

"Wh-why are you crying?" the boy asked

"'Cause I wanted to have a tea party with Hun-Bun!" she said a bit happier but still sad.

"Hun-Bun…..? Who is that? And who are you?" he asked.

"Well of course, Hun-Bun is this bunny right here! My grandma's late friend made it!" she said shoving her bunny in the guy's face, "Oh, and me? Well, I am…..I will only tell you my last name; you have to figure out my first! My last name is Karrensako!"

"Hmmm….where have I heard of that name?" the feminine boy said, "Ah-ha! I have seen that name on a pet store I see a lot! Uhhh….what was the full name of the shop?"

"I'll give ya a hint 'cause you're cute! My parents own the very big and successful pet shop…"Karrensako Dōbutsu to sono nīzu"!"

"Ahh, your name you ask?" a boy with black hair and glasses said.

"Yesserie!" she said.

"Well then, you are Koneko Karrensako. Eldest daughter of the Karrensako family and heir to the family business, age 18, class 3b, 3a if your family signs a contract, your family also have dojos and are allied with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Your family is also friends with the Nekozawa family. You have two younger brothers and one sister."

"Righto! Now I want to know all of your guys' names!" Koneko said still having the flowers surround her. "Wait!" she yelled "I feel the presence of someone!" she said, pointing at a wall until dark, eerie doors showed up, "Umehito-Chaaaaannnn~! Come out so we can pllaayyy~" she said still not looking at the creepy doors.

"'CHAN'?"" most of the hosts screamed their faces paling, especially the tall blonde guy.

"Kukukuukukukukukukkukukuk…that is right. Why are you with these dumb hosts Kitten-Chan?" Nekozawa said in a creepy voice.

"I just wanted to have a tea party before Finn came to pick me up." Koneko said in a pouty voice, pouting.

"Kitten-Chan?" a little boy with blonde hair and a bunny like Koneko's but only a pink color; he too had flowers around him when he spoke.

"Yeah, Koneko is just a way to say 'kitten', so most of my friends call me 'Kitten'-Chan! That is also why I wear these kitty ears!" Koneko said, with a :3 face and she shook her head so the bells would ring with a tiny, 'ting, ting, ping, ting, ping, ping!' noise.

"Kitten-Chan, Finn called me and told me that you would come home with me. I am also leaving now so we have to go. " Nekozawa said.

"Not until you take off the cloak and wig!" Koneko said shutting off the lights and closing the curtains.

"I will not take off my cloak and wig!" Nekozawa said.

"I will buy a curse-doll, and join the Black Magic Club~!" Koneko said, she was actually interested in the Black Magic Club.

"No my Princess! That club is dangerous!" the taller blonde said.

"Tempting…..but sadly, no." Nekozawa said.

"What will get you to do it?" Koneko said.

"Nothing."

"B-bu-but, I re-really want t-to s-see yo-you without you cloak a-and wi-wiiiiigg!" Koneko cried and ran into Nekozawa's arms hugging him and crying on him at the same time.

Nekozawa blushed a little and hugged Koneko back. This was kind of embarrassing for him. But he kind of liked it too; not her crying but her hugging him.

"I-I bet you would l-look really h-ha-handsome and if I took some pictures and gave them to Kirimi, she would love them s-so m-much." Koneko said letting go of Nekozawa and wiping away her tears. When she said the handsome part Nekozawa blushed even more, you couldn't tell though because it was so dark.

"Okay, I will, but not right now." Nekozawa said smiling.

"'Kay! Let us getta goin'!" Koneko said turning to face all of the hosts "Sorry for the outburst earlier! Goodbye! See ya!" she turned around again and went through the dark doors with Nekozawa, and after the door shut it vanished.

All the hosts stood dumbfounded, except for Mori and Kyoya. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Koneko-sempai is to be married to Nekozawa-sempai two years after graduation. The marriage is not for anything beneficial. It was set-up because they love each other dearly." Kyoya said it with disgust. Marriage out of love was for commoners! None of that crap was for the wealthy!

**DONE! Wow! Sooo many words! I don't think I can count that high!**

**How didja like it? There is a button at the bottom of this page click it and tell me what you like/hate about it! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**This is a little late but: DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC!**

**Sincerely the Awesome,**

**The French Nekko**

**EDIT: I came to think, "I have a LOT of OC's (some in which stories that aren't published) with waist-length hair! I'll cut hers in the later chapters...(had already planned that though) Hmmmm...Ah-ha! Koneko will now have have short hair!" So, yesh, she has been edited. **

**P.S. Like me on Facebook! I am lonely! Seriously only one of the four people that liked it did so on her own! The others were just logged on and I need my fans! **


End file.
